Yesterday
by BLACK WINGS OF THE NIGHT
Summary: Its easier to understand the land of Yesterday then it is to figure out the land of today. General thoughts of Sasuke as he starts to notice that his female ex-teammate isn't so useless. Rated T for some language. Oneshot


**Yesterday**

* * *

He watched her as she helped heal the injured. There was something strange about her. Not once had she come over to him. He was injured too mind you not to the point he would die again but wounded. Karin had offered to heal him but he refused because things were a bit different now. It wasn't just the eyes of hawk watching it was all of the village and his very large never dying fan girl club. He could almost see the massacre that would happen if he bites Karin. The thought was too much to bear as he shivered. No he would wait for a medic ninja to get to him.

It didn't have to be her but something bothered him if he wasn't her. She had grown when he was away. She became taller and more filled out. Her hair was still short rather then long. He had heard she had trained under Tsunade in the years he and Naruto had been away. He watched as she talked to an injured Ninja asking him question wither he could feel were she was touching. The ninja was bright red as he answered as the reaction seems to confuse him. It was only Sakura why would they get so nervous. He kept watching as more medics just passed him by.

It was more the obvious that they didn't want to help him. More then a few of them knew who he was. Not everyone believed that he was going to go back to the village like nothing had happen. Hell he didn't believe it but he finally saw what his brother was trying to protect. It took him so long that most people believed he would turn to a life of crime. And for just a little bit he thought so too, but look at him now, sitting waiting for a team mate who he swore he had cut all ties with. Life was funny that way it took such violent turns only to be back at the beginning, but this time it was different somehow. They were all different. Naruto went form being the loud mouth that could to the village hero that everyone looks up to.

If someone would of told him this when he was a kid he would've laughed in their face's before calling them mental. Yet deep down he knew that Naruto had the ability to be great hell be damned if he ever said that out loud but he still believed it. He gave a small smirk as he thought about it. The guy watching him gave a slight whimper was if he had seen his own death. He had change also, he wasn't the small kid trying to surpass his older brother. He no longer looked for a reason to why he was still living while everyone he knew as a boy died around him. He no longer asked himself why his brother would immerse himself in the blood of his family for no apparent reason. He knows the reason why now and he understands.

Yet the one that change the most was her. That little talkative pink haired woman. Every time she talked she annoyed him when they were kids. Everything she wanted he hated, mostly because it was something that didn't interest him. She was one of his most annoying fan girls but she did have her moments when she showed she was more then just a fan girl. She was academically smart which helped a few times in the past but now she was something else all together. She had proven her place in team seven. She wouldn't be left behind again. She had gained all the abilities that the 5th had shown her. He had heard talk that she even surpassed the Hokage herself. At first he thought that had been all talk but now he not so sure. He had seems how she punched a cliff apart with her bare hands that freakily scared him a bit. He wasn't about to call her annoying anytime soon. He saw how Naruto faired when he tried something stupid. Kakashi also told him that she kept Naruto alive. Her medical skills were top notch and she commanded like it was her given right. She had called him Sasuke-kun but other then that she didn't show the same interest she did before.

She looked at him like a lost puppy that need to find his way home but other then that he didn't see the same interest she had before whenever she looked at him. True he could've taken it a little far when he tried to kill her but in his defense she was trying to kill him as well. Did that mean she had given up on him? Was that what it was? Was she giving up trying to save him? Did he want to be saved? He watched her as she talked to another medic as the medic eventually pointed at him. She looked over to him and gave a half smile like it was something she was expecting. She walked over to him and looked at his arm.

"Your scaring the other medics with that look on your face Sasuke-kun." She commented as he just looked at her. She then took the clip board in her hands and read something off it. "Says here you have a few lacerations to her left arm and abdomen." She commented again like she was talking to some random patient. "I'll need you to take off your shirt." She told him as she pulled a small cart from the side that had a few things on it. He silently obeyed as she gave a small laugh. "Since when have you been so accommodating?" she asked as he stopped to look at her. Her face showed mild amusement as she looked at him. She wasn't embarrassed that he was shirtless in front of him. The old her would of drool at the thought of it but she just seem more interested in the state his body was in. Her eyes still looked kind as she looked at the slash on his side but something about them was missing. They didn't have the same look as before.

Was this really Sakura?

"You're going to need a few stitches to your arm and abdomen." She stated as she went to the cart on the side and pulled out a thread and needle. "You can't do any strenuous activates for a few days." She told him as she prepped her things. She touched his skin for a second as he was expecting her to flip back into fan girl mood only she didn't. Instead she stabbed the needle into his skin. She sowed up his arm first as her indifference to him started to bug him. She had just finished his arm and was preparing to patch up the wounds on his chest when he asked a question that would've thrown anyone off guard.

"So I can't have sex in a couple of days?" She stopped and looked at him for half a second before she answered with an amused smile.

"No that would reopen your wounds. Give it maybe two week for your body to recover, but it also depends on how fast your body recovers." She told him as she went on to stitch his side. She hadn't been shy at all to the question she didn't even react. It made him feel like he didn't know this Sakura at all. Naruto was still after all Naruto, yet she was different. "You look confused." She commented as she cleaned his side. " Your stitches will fall out much sooner if you take care of yourself, but that would require you to be a bit patient before you can have sex again." She tried to explain but he wasn't listening. How could she be talking about something so casually? To a man no less! He really didn't understand what happen to the Sakura he uses to know. Who was this woman now? Why was she so different?

"It's not that." He answered as she looked over to him. She tilted her head and looked at him. She was looking at him like he was something she didn't quite understand. "You've changed." He said simply as she smiled at him again.

"Of course I changed." She answered with a small grin. "Everyone changes Sasuke-kun. I found my calling, Naruto became a hero and you got what you wanted. We had to change in order to gain our goals." She told him as if something he should already know.

"And what is your calling?" he questioned as she looked at him like he was a bit slow.

"This." She said as she waved her hand around her. "I want to help people and this is the best way I can do that."

"That's not what I meant." He said as she looked at him again with a confused look. "You treat me differently."

"Of course I do." She smiled brightly. "I'm not that little kid in love with an image anymore Sasuke-kun." She told him. "You kind of made sure I didn't see you as that anymore. Don't get me wrong it was a good wake up call. My feelings for you were not completely for you as it was more to the image of you I had in my head. I came to realize you're not perfect that you too had changed and to you I was nothing more than annoying person so let I go of those feelings." She explained as Sasuke just looked at her. She just let go of feeling for him. The novelty of it made it hard to believe. Obsesses Sakura just gave up on loving him it kind of made his head spin. "I still love you Sasuke-kun but now it just as a teammate. I will always care for both you and Naruto you guys showed me to reach for the impossible and look at where I am now." She told him with a smile.

He didn't like that smile. He didn't like his hand in this whole thing. He didn't like the fact that things had changed. He liked that land of yesterday were he can call Sakura annoying and he could understand where he stood. Now he was confused and he wasn't sure if he stood anywhere. He didn't like change. Change meant he had to adjust to something he already knew how to behave around. Now she was making him nervous what if everything has change too much. Not a lot of people like him and Naruto and Sakura are all he can count on. Everyone else looks at him like a murdering lunatic. What is he going to do if Sakura wasn't around to try to cheer him up when he was moody? He didn't want to loose anymore friends, she was his friend right?

He got up almost like a robot as she watched him. He had a blank look on his face as he replaced his shirt. She looked worried as she reached out to him and he grabbed her hand before she could touch him. She looked suspired as he looked at her face.

"Sasuke-kun my hand?" she asked quietly as he kept looking at her. The more he looked the more different she looked. Her eyes were a bright jade and her lashes were quite long. Her face was hart shaped and delicate. Her lips were pink and shiny. Why hadn't he seen that before? Was it because she had changed so much? Was this Sakura what everyone else saw? He kept asking himself why he hadn't seen it. Naruto saw it that's why he loves her so much but why couldn't he see her before?

Because she use to love him, because he didn't need to see her. Now he has to see her because she doesn't want to look at him. He smiled weakly to himself as he let her hand go. He couldn't believe how blind he had been but it was to be expected. Revenge on the brain tends to blind a person.

"Thank you." He whispered as he walked past her as she looked slightly confused. He understood now why he didn't like change but sometimes change can be a good thing.


End file.
